Type-31 Needle Rifle
*Maeleesh Bazaar[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-ca/universe/weapons/needle-rifle '''Halo Wapoint – Needle Rifle] |model=Type-31 |type=Rifle |size=Handheld, two-handed *Length: |damage per hit = 0.45 (shields), 12.1 (health), 263 (explosion) |magazine = 21 Rounds |ammotype = Crystalline Explosive Projectiles |fire= Fully Automatic |rate of fire = 200 RPM |range = Medium to Long |era=*Human-Covenant war *Post-war era |counterpart=United Nations Space Command *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *BR55 Service Rifle *BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle Covenant Empire *Type-51 Carbine |affiliation=Covenant Empire }} The Type-31 Needle Rifle,[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/weapons/needle-rifle Halowaypoint.com: Type-31 Needle Rifle] also known as the Needle Rifle, is a Covenant infantry weapon. It is known to be used by Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and Kig-Yar, including Skirmishers. Design The Type-31 Rifle fires unconventional, long and sharp projectiles similar to those of the Needler. The projectiles detonate several seconds after impacting on soft tissue. Like the Needler, if enough needles are fired into a target, a supercombine explosion occurs. Although most players use it as a semi-automatic weapon for long range, the Needle Rifle is a fully automatic, medium-to-long range, headshot-capable rifle.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=Reach_Sandbox_Preview Bungie.net: Reach Sandbox Preview] Unlike the Needler, however, the needles do not "home in," or track on the enemy. They fire in a straight line at high velocities, similar to the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. Rounds travel much faster than that of the Needler, leaving the Needle Rifle's only destructive similarity to the Needler being the individual/collected needle explosion. The Needle Rifle also seems similar in appearance and functionality to the Covenant Carbine, and also bears a barrel similar to that of the Beam Rifle. The Needle Rifle will take out a Spartan's shield in Multiplayer with 6 rounds, 2 more than the 4 rounds required by the DMR.[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer: February Edition] Three needles in an unshielded target will cause a 'needle supercombine,' similar to the Needler, killing the victim. Thus, in most SWAT game types, this weapon is not present due to the fact that it can kill an enemy quickly without the requirement of a headshot. The reload process for the Needle Rifle is very similar to that of the Covenant Carbine. The ammunition compartment for the weapon acts as a hatch, which flips open to expose a small canister that ejects upon opening, and a new canister is inserted by the user. The only difference between the reloads for the Carbine and the Needle Rifle is that the canister for the Carbine is not covered by any sort of hatch, which in the case of the Needle Rifle is its scope. This reload process implements another difference from the Needler, which actually summons new needles from the inside of the weapon through the operation of what is suspected to be an internal mechanism. Compared to its counterpart, the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, the Needle Rifle trades in damage per projectile and projectile flight time for a faster firing rate, lower recoil/reticle bloom, more accuracy, and larger magazine size, and also has the ability to kill an unshielded enemy with three needles, which will detonate no matter where they hit. The Needle Rifle still retains the ability to kill an unshielded enemy with a headshot. Tactics The Needle Rifle is an extremely effective weapon against Jiralhanae, and is readily available in the level New Alexandria. Its supercombine property, combined with a large magazine and a much larger reserve of ammunition than its DMR counterpart, make it an extremely viable weapon. It loses much of its effectiveness against shielded foes, as needles which strike a shielded enemy do not count towards the supercombine property. It is therefore important to carry a secondary weapon which can deal with shields, such as a plasma pistol or rifle, allowing the user to save their Needle Rifle ammunition for when their target is stripped of their shield. The plasma pistol is a good weapon to use in conjunction with the Needle Rifle, as the time it takes a charged plasma pistol shot to reach a target is enough time to switch to the Needle Rifle and quickly deliver either a headshot or a supercombine shot. Trivia *The Needle Rifle is equipped with 2x magnification scope. This makes it less effective at longer ranges compared to its counterpart, the DMR, which is equipped with a 3x magnification scope. *The needle rifle can be seen in Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, which is set in 2526, despite the fact that the Needle Rifle is designated 'Type-31'.At the beginning of Episode 4, a Jackal is holding a Type-31 rifle. Also, when the survivors are under attack by snipers, needles are fired at them. *The scope of the Needle Rifle has a hash-mark compass. To the right of the scope, it also features a symbol which turns red when the crosshairs are aimed at an enemy. *The Needle Rifle is the only automatic weapon, besides the M6D, that can get a headshot kill. *During the ''Halo: Reach'' multiplayer beta, the Needle Rifle had only 16 rounds per magazine. *The Needle Rifle was still used by Jackals in the Post-war era.Halo: Glasslands Gallery Needle Rifle.png|A Pre-Alpha render of the Type-31 Rifle. Needle Rifle - Gameplay.jpg|An early screenshot of the Type-31 Rifle in use. Type-31 Rifle.png|An early version of the Type-31 Rifle. HReach-T31NeedleRifleSide.png|The Type-31 Rifle. HaloReach - Screenshot 07.jpg|SPARTAN-B312 utilizing the Needle Rifle. Reach E310 Firefight_Waterfront02.jpg|A Skirmisher Commando wielding a Type-31 Rifle in Firefight. Species inline.jpg|A Special Operations Sangheili wielding a Type-31 Rifle in Multiplayer. UNSC_Grafton_Atack_phantom.jpg|The Needle Rifle, as seen in Halo: Reach. reach_5302064_Medium.jpg|The barrel of the Needle Rifle. skirmisherneedlerifle6767.jpg|Two Skirmishers wielding the Needle Rifle. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Retribution'' Sources Related Pages *Needler *Needle Pistol *Heavy Needler Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Marksman Rifles